(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shopping carts used in various types of stores and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a modified shopping cart with large item carrier for holding different sizes and shapes of building materials and the like along with holding large, long and bulky items that typically won""t fit inside or rest on top of a standard shopping cart.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of shopping carts used for purchasing items in a store. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,596 to Wanzl and U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,123 to Range, two shopping carts are described with detachable carriers for holding different types of store purchased items. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,502 to Cohen, a removable basket is illustrated which nests inside a shopping cart. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,077 to Adamson, a retractable cup holder is shown for mounting on a shopping cart. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,195 to Trubiano, a shopping cart is illustrated having a clothing hanger. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,178 to Rapp-Duncan, a cup holder and an auxiliary bin mounted on a shopping cart are described for mounting on a side of the shopping cart.
None of the above mentioned prior art shopping carts provide the unique features, structure, function and advantages of the subject invention for holding and carrying large, long and bulky items as described herein.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary objective of the subject invention to modify an open top basket of a standard shopping cart for holding large and bulky items, such as building material and the like, that will not fit inside the open top basket of the shopping cart or rest on top of the cart.
Another object of the invention is the modified shopping cart can be adapted for holding an open top carrier. The carrier is used for holding the large and bulky items inside the cart basket, next to a side of the basket or in front of the cart basket.
Yet another object of the invention is the use of a standard shopping cart with an open top side carrier. The side carrier is adjustably mounted on the side of a cart frame. The side carrier can be folded from a vertical position into a horizontal position for holding large, long and bulky items next to the side of the cart.
The modified shopping cart includes a cart frame having a top, opposite sides and a bottom. On the bottom of the cart frame are mounted on a plurality of caster wheels. The cart frame also includes a frame platform for resting small items thereon. The shopping cart also includes an open top basket disposed above the frame platform. The basket is made of heavy gauge wire. The open top basket includes a first side, a second side, a front, a rear with handle and a bottom. The bottom of the basket is mounted on the top of the cart frame. In one embodiment of the invention, the first and second sides of the basket are shortened for receiving a portion of a rear of an open top carrier received against the front of the basket. A bottom of the carrier rests on a portion of the bottom of the cart frame. Also, the invention includes additional variations and modifications of the shopping cart and cart basket along with a foldable open top carrier attached to one side of the cart frame.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with different types of shopping carts and material handling equipment when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.